encuentros la tierra del mañana2
by kamuy-ra
Summary: a fortales medallon esta casi terminada cuando el enemigo los merodeadores aparecen en gran numero para exterminarnos , comienza la primera gran batalla por la supervivencia , al final solo uno podia seria le vencedor.....


Encuentros la tierra del mañana

Capitulo IV

**SUPERVIVENCIA ENCUENTRO A GRAN ESCALA VENCER O MORIR**

Ya estábamos pasados de tiempo , nos habíamos tardado cinco años mas de lo provisto en terminar los anillos de defensa pero el ataque masivo los merodeadores , no se veía llegar por ningún lugar hasta que un día en la mañana una patrulla la mas lejana envía un ave mensajera , mandando en esta un comunicado de las observaciones que se hacían en la ciudad , Melques al terminar este informe comento a todo el pueblo después con gran angustia ¡tiempos de combate y guerra se acercan estén preparados , la preparación por la supervivencia del domo comienza hoy día , la construcción del primer anillo de defensa y las trampas y palizadas estaba siendo ya culminadas , pero que una reunión enorme de merodeadores en l ciudad hacia temer que el enfrentamiento estaba por llegar , Melques además agrego , les digo en verdad que el resultados de esta gran batalla con el enemigo dependerá la supervivencia o eliminación de todos , las decisión es de todos , vencer o morir.

Con aplausos y vivas se sierra la sesión y todos retornas a sus labores , la mayoría reforzando los muros de fuego del bunker interno , la ultima defensa y los demás , en la construcción de armas ligeras y pesadas , así como de corto y largo alcance , además se logro montar en el curto anillo de defensa plataformas sólidas que soportarían a los cañones de defensa , así cono plataformas menores para las ballestas de todo calibre , toda la parte superior del curto anillo estaba llena de aspilleras para defender a los artilleros , esa misma semana se culmino por completo equipamiento del cuarto anillo de defensa , Melques anuncia que las hora apremia en cualquier momento atacaran i será que una ves mas el hombre se enfrente cara acara con el enemigo , tras varias semanas de construcción de gruesos muros de adobes , es concluida las divisiones del el segundo anillo de la defensa , estas gruesas paredes eran de arcilla mientras que las del cuarto por el peso de artillería eran de piedra y ladrillo , todos los anillos de defensa tenían vías sub-terraneas para evacuación del anillo anterior así como también secciones de defensa lateral en caso de roturas a lo largo de la barricada general , el único que no poseía estas divisiones era el cuarto anillo ya que de cubrir con mas construcciones el domo seria oscurecido y nadie quería esto , a fines de ese año al empezar los festejos del nuevo año es concluida todas las defensas y divisiones del tercer anillo de defensa del domo , y se comienzan con los detalles el segundo y primer nivel , la artillería era mas pesada cuanto mas profundo se penetraba los anillos , además , las trampas a inicio del primer mes del nuevo año son concluidos , de pronto un centinela avisa el envió de una ave mensajera , Melques recibe la ave mensajera y le da un poco de agua esta se veía muy exhausta , en ella venían graves noticias los merodeadores se estabas agrupando en grandes manadas , compuestas por bestias gigantescas , merodeadores y bípedos comunicaban además de la creación de tres nuevas estaciones de observación con lo que quedo del ultimo grupo de refugiados que enrumbo hacia el domo , des pues de leer todo Melques queda abrumado... Manda a reunión de consejo, en la noche todos los altos jefes, Quira, Grego Critos Náu. , Grog , Roan , Querveros y Melques , planean la estrategia y el papel de cada uno debía de cumplir sin vacilación en el momento que comience las batallas , acto seguido se les comenta de los eventos recientes , y los temores , nunca ante se haban enfrentado agrandes bestias , a las que se les denomino mega topos , porque se desplazaban mas por debajo de la tierra según las ultimas observaciones , era aun un misterio el como enfrentado a tan grande animal y Melques les da un día para volver a reunirse y sacar sus conclusiones y dar alternativas , al día siguiente en la noche todos expones sus investigaciones y conclusiones , la jefa científico hace notas que deberá entrenar aun equipo de médicos de combate para ayudar a los heridos menores , el armero de nota que se deberán trabajar hasta el fin municiones de todo tipo , Querveros denota que si fuera necesario aun las mujeres deberán empuñar un arma para la defensa del domo en caso que la situación sea por demás grave , el geólogo Grego que podrán saber por las vibraciones del suelo mas o menos una semana antes del gran ataque , pero que temía el ataque de los animales mas grandes vistos por los centinelas a los que apodaron mega topos , en los almacenes se guardo suficiente comida y agua como para resistir un estado se sitio por un mes , todos los alimentos fueron deshidratados ya que al no haber refrigeradoras , solo el ambiente fresco y sellados se conservarían los alimentos , además se guardo todo tipo de semillas se construyó in invernadero pequeño en el cual se resguardarían pequeñas matas en espera de una ataque por demás devastador , a partir del día e mañana anuncia Melques empieza el estado de emergencia , todos los que pueden batallar son llamados al servicio de defensa , con los restos de muchas instalaciones exteriores destrozadas se confeccionan hábilmente armaduras ligeras y gruesas para los mejores combatientes , las armaduras eran mas ligeras cuanto mas cerca se estuviese de l anillo numero 4 , gracias al apoyo de los maestros armeros y la jefa científica se creo un especie de pólvora con la que se elaboro minas explosivas , solo los combatientes sabían los túneles y pasajes por los que debían de recorrer para no pisar una de ellas por error y averiarla , esta al llegar su momento serian activadas en serie para dañar al enemigo.

Llegado el fin de semana llega las noticias de que de la ciudad parten grandes manadas en todas las direcciones , estos grupos estaban formados por grupos de diferente tipo y cantidad , todos con un líder mas grande y ostentoso que junto a unos animalejos bípedos que eran como las aves para la comunicación entre ellos , y los mega topos conformaban diferentes grupos , también retransmitieron un mensaje de Lexander en el que se comunicaba que era un extraño ser el que convoco a todos los merodeadores , los vigías no se podían acercar mucho por la gran presencia de bípedos , además de que este ser era pequeño en comparación a los merodeadores y estoa con sus cuerpos tapaban la visión de este ser , pendí varios vigías para poder acercarme pero aun así no pudieron verlo claramente ,no se pudo saber nada del ser extraño que de repente los reunió a todos , era un ser raro y pequeño que a pesar de su tamaño tenia toda la atención de los lideres de manada del enemigo , parecía el patriarca de todos , debido a la gran concentración en la ciudad la mayoría de los bunker de cercanías de la ciudad han sido sellados como cuando empieza uno de estos ataque , una recomendación es que manden a todas las estaciones a que si pueden maten a toda criatura bípeda que se aparezca por sus puestos de vigilancia y si se ven amenazados se sellen por completo hasta que pase el peligro , también recomienda a que sean enviados a los bunker cercanos rifle especiales de largo alcance , y francotiradores expertos , pues solo existen 10 distribuidos en el camino conocido y estos no podrán acabar si el momento preciso con gran numero de los bípedos , van pasando los días la situación se hace mas tensa , la primera línea defensiva de trampas esa lista , y se concluye a tiempo aunque no muy reforzado el primer anillo de defensa , una medida tomada por los constantes mensajes de cierre de los bunker es que un grupo considerable estaba dirigiéndose aquí al parecer los bípedos también eran espías de los merodeadores y mas de una ves fue divisado por algún trabajador alguno de estos animales , por ahora con la batalla a cuestas , puede que ellos envíen un gran contingente hacia el domo por la gran cantidad de personas que vieron trabajar sus espías , los últimos preparativos dentro de domo se están culminando los suministros los equipos de apoyo , los deberes de cada uno de los jefes hasta le ultimo suspiro ya fueron resueltos el la ultima reunión de los jefes , las defensas se terminan de colocar en su lugar a tiempo , comienza la evacuación parcial de niños y ancianos así como parte de las mujeres , junto con la mitad de los jefes hacia niveles mas seguros , desde allí gracias a un telégrafo recién implementado serian tomadas decisiones de ultima hora gracias a una maqueta a escala de las defensas y el tipo de defensa de cada una . El grupo de constructores liderados por el arquitecto , comienza sin mas un trabajo nuevo e excavación en uno de los costados del segundo nivel y descubre un gran pasaje que lleva hacia varios recintos , después de rediseñar el sistema de iluminación por medio de espejos , día a día se van aperturando camino en el pasadizo y van descubriendo que este esta lleno de recamaras , gran numero de puertas , pero todas estabas selladas por dentro por lo que por el momento era imposible abrirlas , pero al final de pasillo llega a una puerta que estaba semi derruida , el olor era insoportable por lo que se tubo que sellar mientras la jefa científico les daba equipos para purificar el airee por un tiempo corto la situación se relaja todos están interesados en saber lo que esta sellado tras esas puertas y sobre todo lo que hay en ese ultimo recinto mas apartado , se descubre además , que las paredes que antecedían a este recinto eran falsas , la razón nadie podría saber , nada decía nada , al terminar la excavación , se descubre un pequeño domo un tercio mas pequeño que del anterior , nuevas esperanzas se muestran a nuestros supervivientes , ya que por lo limitados de la tecnologías les era imposible construir cosas , el arquitecto categorizo las nuevas construcciones y recintos , es abierta una de las compuertas , solo estabas atascadas y sin energía y por ser automáticas no se habrían , un gran descubrimiento es hallado , un laboratorio completo y sofisticado , a pesar de que no había electricidad mucho del materia era muy útil para los jefes científicos , la puerta fue membretada y vuelta a sellar pero esta ves se uso un mecanismo manual que se hallo en los piso , esto resultaba de lo mas extraño , todo indicaba que este seria un ultimo reducto de alta tecnología , pero se desconocía el por que de su destrucción aun en los interiores , y lo raro de sus mecanismos de defensa , también se descubrió una sala de literas , esto se convertiría en el hospital del domo , así como esa se encontró varias salas , las ultimas llenas de utensilios y uniformes con un extraño logo , pero una sombra tenebrosa se cernía pasando el pequeño domo en esa sala que hedía muerte , al fin descubre el macabro contenido e este recinto era una capilla , la única al parecer , estaba llena de gente muerta , además algo que espanto mucho fue el encontrar a pequeños merodeadores muertos junto a algunos de los cadáveres , en honor a la gente caída en este recinto funesto , se cremaron todos los cuerpos en uno de los hornos portátiles de Roan , este también a su ves junto con el geógrafo y el arquitecto diseñaron una cripta en ves de la capilla , es esta cripta se depositaron los cuerpos de toda esta gente , además , se rezo una plegaria por las almas de los difuntos , en uno de los escombros encontraron una caja negra , esa fue requisada para su posterior investigación y para que mostrara el verdadero secreto de la existencia de todos estos recintos , de repente una llamada de alerta general dada por uno de los centinelas de afuera llega a oídos de todos los jefes , se da la alarma roja , los merodeadores estaban a pocos kilómetros del domo , se comienza con la distribución de raciones de alimentos a los soldados , y se van llenando todas las trincheras armamentos , tiradores , flanco tiradores , un ultimo mensaje decía que solo habían podido elimina ala mitas de los bípedos informantes y que aun eran un gran numero , además que se debería de aprovechar las veces en las cuales el líder reúne a sus bípedos para comunicar a cada jefe de manada lo que debe hacer , además notaron que el descuido de un jefe de la manada puede se la perdición de todo su grupo por lo que era prioritario la eliminación de estos y sobre todo del líder , lo que aseguraría la victoria de la defensa del domo , la explosión de uno de la minas confirma la cercanía de los primeros merodeadores , poco después un grito general anuncia lo inevitable¡...ataqueeeeeeeeeee..., todos se colocan a sus puestos las primeras explosiones ponen al descubierto que están predescubriendo el terreno y notan que este ha cambiados , varios bípedos son eliminados antes de que salgan de alcance , después de este primer acercamiento se realiza una gran oleada de merodeadores , la mitas de ellos caen en las trampas y mueren pero hay un costo a todo esto , al llenarse las fosas de cadáveres , varios sectores de trampas quedan vacíos de esta y habilitados para libre transito , esto sin duda era muestra de la inteligencia de estas criaturas , luego una oleada inesperada de bípedos alborota las defensas , recobrados de la sorpresa , son eliminados todo lo posibles , pero logran volver ala manada y sobre todo al líder 20 de esos bípedos , así pasa el primer día de batalla , la noche aunque se mantuvo la vigilia fue tranquila , en la madrugada un grito de alerta , despierta a los dormidos , era una gran oleada de merodeadores , casi toman por sorpresa al primer anillo de defensa , perro este resiste la primera embestida , pero a la segunda cae el frente norte y este , los sobrevivientes se refugian y defienden los dos frentes que quedaban , comienza disparar el segundo anillo de defensa para apoyar a la no caída del primero , en la noche de ese día una oleada mas fuerte en la tarde destruye por completo el sector sur y semi derruye el oeste , viéndose perdido el primer anillo y en vista de la mala defensa ya de las barreras se toca el repliegue de heridos y sobrevivientes al segundo anillo , toda la noche hasta la madrugada la defensa fue férrea pero ya se exhibían las muestras de cansancio en ambos bandos ,. A medio día el continuo ataque cesa de repente se avizora al líder, fuera del alcance de cualquiera de las armas aun de las mas pesadas, una ves mas salen los bípedos a investigarlas defensas, la orden es de que solo los francotiradores deberán de dispara a los bípedos para que estos se confíen, se da la orden de que a menos que ataquen un grupo de merodeadores disparen los soldados, pues no se podían desperdiciar municiones e armas mas pesadas , para hacer mas daño las puntas aun de las armas mas pequeñas son sumergidas en un potente veneno creados por Quira , después de los ataques al retirarse los merodeadores Quira con un catalejo observa como afecta a los merodeadores el veneno de las flechas , notando que pierden fuerza lo que los volvía mas vulnerables , el veneno era un éxito ,. Cualquier pequeño aporte inclinaría la balanza de la victoria.

Una ves mas su gran entrenamiento da resultados , la mitad de los bípedos enviados mueren , pero lastimosamente todavía hay un buen numero , de repente una patrulla enemiga ataca , los francotiradores se percatan de la presencia de bípedos entre ellos , y se aprestan a eliminarlos , el enemigo estaba obligando a la abarrera a que esta se defendiera para mostrar su armamento , solo responden el ataque los rescatados y supervivieres del primer anillo , esta ves todos los bípedos que estaban entremezclados entre la manada de merodeadores son eliminados , el líder de los merodeadores se da cuenta de ello y llama a los restantes , al fin solo quedaban como 20 o 21 bípedos , mas o menos , la comisiones de defensa de los primeros frentes se ponen nerviosas el enemigo se habían dado cuenta de su estrategia de dejarlo incomunicado , y esperabas un ataque sorpresa o de gran magnitud en cualquier momento , Querveros afinaba las defensa del tercer y cuarto anillo cuando de repente un estruendo como explosión entre el segundo anillo y tercer anillo del área norte , era uno de esos mega topos había abierto una brecha por debajo de las defensa y vulnerado uno de los sectores desde adentro , el desconcierto y al ataque de los merodeadores que estaban tras el fue casi una masacré de ese sector muy pocos sobrevivieron , los otros sectores fueron reforzados , para suerte de los demás sectores , el mega topo fue fulminados por un diestro cañonazo que le destrozo la cabeza , gracias al uso de otros disparos mas con el mismo cuerpo lograron semi sellar la abertura que abrió este , pero su ingreso izo temer otro grupo de túneles que vulneren otros sectores , Grego empezó a estudiar vibraciones debajo de las líneas de defensa , para alivio de todos , de los otros conductos se excavo muy poco y todavía estaban muy profundos , pero uno de ellos el del área oeste si fue concluido casi hasta el blanco , solo que no afloro a superficie , se supuso que solo el mega topo tenia la fuerza suficiente para abrirlo , pues solo había un mega topo en todo el grupo de merodeadores que los estaban atacando , pero quizá el líder enviaría por mas , así que se dio la orden a otros francotiradores del exterior que no dejen ni un solo un bípedo vivo , pues estos podían llevar mensajes a otros ejércitos de merodeadores lo cual empeoraría la situación de los defensores del domo.

Para alivio de Querveros y sus oficiales subalternos , les llega la noticia de que han sido interceptados todos los mensajeros que pasaron cerca de los bunker de defensa externa en los 360 grados del domo , la incomunicación causada por los bunker de defensa son notados por el líder del enemigo quien ve como es eliminados de repente uno de sus mensajeros cuando este se encontraba a pocos metros de la manada , el líder deja de enviar bípedos y manda el mas ligero de los merodeadores escolta , este como a los bípedos en derribado , el líder deja de enviar mas mensajeros y se concentra en la venganza de la manada eliminada y sus escoltas muertas , después del ataque del mega topo pasa un día entero sin mayor acción que la de dos patrullas que sucumben fácilmente ante las defensas , se teme que la noche sea muy larga y angustiante , y no es para mas , uno de los corredores de municiones escucha extraños sonidos debajo de la defensa del sector oeste , de repente entrada la noche ocurre la tragedia en el área oeste , el líder un inmenso animal que solo habían visto desde lejos , sale como un huracán de debajo de la tierra tomando por sorpresa y masacrando a los defensores de ese sector , la masacre es total , pues no llegan ningún superviviente a los otros sectores de resistencia , un gran dolor y consternación embarga a todos los guerreros , Querveros sin embargo mantiene la calma y en un rápido movimiento de un disparo de flanco tirador e los que el era el mas hábil, le vuela un ojo al líder , por lo que el ataque cesa y el enemigo se repliega , junto con el líder son abatidos 10 de sus mensajeros bípedos que estaban aprovechando las distracciones para merodear las defensas de los sectores restantes , al llegar la madrugaba se ve la magnitud de los daños , el área oeste estaba en ruinas dejaba al libre paso de merodeadores , se decide una estrategia desesperada , Grego junto con un grupo de elite , muestrean el suelo en busca de mas túneles , una oportuna llamada les salva de morir bajo un fuerte contingente , que a pesar de todo es acribillado , pero logra debilitar el sector sur las brechas de otros sectores y un muro son destruidos , lo que hacia tener ataque tanto de superficie como saliendo de los túneles , una ves calculados los posibles puntos de túneles , con uno de los cañones de largo alcance , hacen detallar y derrumban varios de los túneles , dejando al descubierto grandes fosos ,una ves calculadas trayectoria un anillo de túneles es destruido , eliminando de esta manera la posibilidad taques sorpresa por el enemigo , toda la red de túneles es echa polvo , ya a fines del cuarto día de combate , es visto una ves mas el líder , este observaba la destrucción de los túneles , de repente aparece el total de su manada , los cañones se apuntan rápidamente para hacer los disparos que mas daño causen al enemigo , huían ves calculado el numero estos superaban 4 a uno a los defensores del domo , solo el uso de armas les daría la ventaja , antes que el líder decida atacar son disparados los cañones de mas largo alcance , el líder observa los daños en su manada , incluso casi es alcanzados por la explosión de uno de los proyectiles , las municiones de largo alcance se acaban , el líder reorganiza sus tropas , los flanco tiradores terminan de matar a todos los bípedos , esto dificulta la comunicación entre los diferentes jefes de manada del enemigo pues tuvieron que retrasmitir los mensajes por medio de algo así como aullidos , los francotiradores , pasa a tomar ballestas , solo quedan tres en caso de que no hallan eliminado a todos los bípedos o mensajeros , las armas son reubicadas para que puedan defender mejor , unas a largo y las mas ligeras a corto alcance , el ataque no se hace esperar , el líder se pone a resguardo , los jefes de manada tenían sus ordenes , en las primeras escaramuzas apenas se siente la ausencia de los muertos por las balas de canon , aun eran gran numero , de repente un telegrama de urgencia alerta a los defensores de la presencia de otro líder y una pequeño contingente muy golpeado , pero de regular tamaño lo mas alarman era que se dirigía hacia el domo , y aun tenia mensajeros , se les da misión a todos de eliminar y herir los mas posible a todo el escuadrón y sobre todo al líder , dos horas mas tarde un extraño sonido anuncia la llegada del nuevo escuadrón , un telegrama da las malas nuevas , un bunker fue destruido por el otro líder , todos muertos , pero sus mensajeros fueron eliminados con éxito menos 5 , Querveros usa una arma recién echa exclusivamente para el era experimental pero no había tiempo para pruebas confiaba en el trabajo de los demás jefes y sus equipos , era un rifle de balas explosivas de muy largo alcance y penetración , estas herirían o por lo menos estas se esperaba aun a los merodeadores mas grandes causándoles un gran daño , Querveros se acerca al tercer anillo de defensa , y desde allí dispara el arma , eliminando toda la visión del líder mayor , al otro líder logra herirlo en una pierna , pues uno de sus acompañantes se interpone a la bala y muere a causa del impacto del proyectil que le destroza parte de la cabeza, los lideres repliegan tropas , y son eliminados 3 de los mensajeros , el otro líder manda por refuerzos desobedeciendo al líder ciego , y ve en carne propia como son eliminados todos sus mensajeros una ves mas , pero uno de ellos logra escapar , por el área donde fue destruido un bunker , esto es avistado por Querveros , se manda mensajes a toda estación externa el trofeo era la eliminación de un bípedo amarillo , con rumbo sur este , además de avisar a los vigías de la ciudad donde se reunieron por primera ves todos los merodeadores.

Pasa un día tranquilo en las defensas ,Se decreta , que se guarden parte de las municiones , y armas r y se abandone el domo se había pasado a alerta roja el ataque ultimo seria de gran magnitud y su defensa no estaba asegurada , aprovechando la ausencia de enemigos se comenzó a recoger municiones y otras armas de las áreas devastadas , y se hace un macabro descubrimiento , los merodeadores eran carnívoros , y carroñeros , aumentando su rabia por los merodeadores caídos se sumaria el gran hambre que esta larga lucha les estaba causando la ultima arremetida seria feroz , de repente una alerta general , los dos lideres en flancos opuestos , dirigen dos oleadas generales con toda su manada , era el esperado ataque final , para Querveros le matar a los lideres era el fin supremo , de repente un gran aullido , anuncia el ataque , los merodeadores atacan ferozmente , tras 5 hora s de batalla campal , el sector sur del 2do anillo sucumbe y es evacuado , ya en la tarde el ultimo sector es arrasado por el ataque conciso , el enemigo se retira para descansar , llevándose consigo los cuerpos inertes de los defensores caídos , Querveros logra herir de nuevo al ciego este al no poder correr es defendido por su manada su organización se desestabiliza , el otro líder al ver que querían eliminar a l otro líder , llama a lo demás de su manada y la de so otro compañero , solo unos pocos se quedan a defenderlo fielmente , pero es inútil , el ciego cae abatido por las ballestas pesadas y las balas de la nueva arma de Querveros. El líder enemigo cae a salida del primer anillo de defensa.

El abatimiento del líder ciego quien a pesar de su desventaja peleó ferozmente , hace mella en la organización de la manada , el nuevo líder general a fin después de dialogar logra el respeto de los jefes de manada , pero sin sus mensajeros los ataques serian frontales por ser mas fácil la comunicación , además el líder se mantendría a ralla hasta que su intervención y la de un grupo de refuerzo sean requeridas , se comienza configurar de nuevo una gran ataque por tres flancos este ataque ere diferente al de oleadas , era de columnas y de embestida frontal , se enfrentaban a un nuevo reto , lo defensores del domo se reúnen ante esta amenaza , la defensa se concentrarían en el punto mas atacado , no se debe dejar que avancen y su usaran las armas de mayor calibre en las mayores concentraciones , la forma de ataque de este nuevo líder no era muy buena era riesgosa en extremo , pero si lograba una fisura en la defensa los resultados seria catastróficos , además que el fin al parecer del nuevo líder a diferencia de anterior era d la eliminación de los dirigentes de la defensa que se encontraban en el centro del cuarto anillo de defensa algo de que el anterior líder no se había percatado , si llegabas al centro desplomarían todo el sistema de defensa y automáticamente se sellarían los niveles subterráneos lo que indicaría el desahucio de las tropas de superficie , las tropas de defensa menor son replegados a la defensa interna y ingresan a l domo , afuera por decisión propia se queda Querveros a cargo de todo , mandando a su brazo derecho al interior para que en caso de su defunción , el lidere los nuevos ejércitos que se formen , una ves organizado todo , se procede a la dirección de la defensa del domo , como ultima medida es sellado las instalaciones internas , un quizá ultimo discurso es dicho por el líder del ejercito :

"de esta batalla dependerá nuestra subsistencia o exterminación , la vida de muchas personas queridas están en juego , den lo mejor de si y acaben con esos malditos , yo estaré con ustedes hasta el final , que viva el domooo..." que viivaaaaa , responden en coro , justo cuando se sella por completo el domo el ataque comienza , la primera línea ataca no a los sectores sur y este del tercer anillo , porque no era fácil el transito entre ellas sino atacan por las áreas que fueron devastadas en anteriores ataque , a un aullido el ataque comienza , las armas de alcance se hacen innecesarias , pues todo el ejercito enemigo estaba a alcance medio , se despliegan todas las armas pesadas y ligeras contra de los enemigos , uno de los flancos es acometido pero resiste firmemente , la lucha es desigual de repente la tragedia , un sector es fisurado y abierto pro una columna , solo el cambio de la defensa pesada a las áreas de foso libra a los defensores por un tiempo del ataque de l cuarto anillo de defensa , el corredor es flanqueado de armando y se refuerza automáticamente este sector , las columnas siguen firmemente atacando y cambian de patrón de columna a oleada cada ves que atacan un sector ya muy de cerca , definitivamente nos enfrentábamos a un líder muy experimentado , de repente el estruendo de un cañón largo alcance hace volar por los aires r desorganiza una columna completa haciendo gran numero de bajas al enemigo , este aun aturdido y lastimado sucumbe casi completamente debido a la artillería nutrida sobre ellos después de la explosión , el ataque cesa , la casi aniquilación de una columna resulta en un gran triunfo , pero a un alto costo , la bala destruye y abre mas la ya debilitada muralla del sector atacado , en la noche le enemigo hostiga constantemente , pero solo Querveros con su arma hace disparos , pues sabia que hiere los mas posible o matarlos a los hostigadores era la mejor forma de ahorrar municiones , puesto que lo que tenían era todo lo que poseían , muchos soldados se aventuraron para rescatar municiones del sector caído , y lograron abrir uno de los bunker de almacenamiento , desatorando las puertas trabadas , esto ayudó a conseguir unas balas mas , además de municiones para las armas cortas , las armas pesadas serian usadas ahora de una manera mas selectiva viendo las mejores situaciones de daño hacia el enemigo además con los restos de la destrozada muralla se intento sellar por los menos parcialmente la fisura en la muralla, así la noche pasa y al día siguiente se nota la derrota de la otra columna , el líder enemigo decide atacar en oleadas rápidas , antes que se de cuenta son disparados a la manada las ultimas balas menos 4 y por cañón , esto al parecer enfurece a los merodeadores quienes comienzan rápidamente su ataque. , todos los flancos empiezan a debilitarse el ataque es por demás feroz , a Querveros le preocupa que aun haya un grupo de reserva . Esforzando a tres de sus cañones, coloca una bala de largo alcance con más impulso de lo normal. Y dispara el estrépito es tremendo. pero el blanco no era cercano la explosión solo mataría a la mitad de los merodeadores de refuerzo , esta victoria contrastaba con lo que pasaba en las líneas de defensa , pues ya solo quedaba una sola bala , las demás armas son diseccionadas a la defensa del tercer anillo , barias baterías se quedan sin municiones , cunde el pánico , arriba en el ultimo anillo , la esperanza reina , pero de repente algo cambie el líder ataca de nuevo con las reservas en columna , y se dirigen a la brecha que da a l cuarto anillo , aun eran un numero considerable , el ultimo cañón es redirigido a la columna . El artillero era Querveros. Esta bala era la esperanza de que los daños sean lo menos posibles, ya en las puertas del tercer anillo, el cañón es disparado, unas ves mas la columna es desorganizada y en un tercio herida, los golpes de gracia son dados por artilleros menores, Querveros pasa a la defensa de una batería enfrente de la columna de ataque. Su blanco el líder, de repente cae las defensa d de otro sector que es evacuado rápidamente para evitar la masacre. apenas se recuperen municiones , apenas eran 120 defensores y ellos aun eran como 300, de nuevo un ataque de columna estremece a las defensas , un sector es abandonado íntegramente para servir de señuelo además de la falta de municiones , este contingente se divide en el ultimo sector que queda mas hábil y por donde estaba habían debilitado la muralla del cuarto anillo , el enemigo se repliega rápidamente llegada la noche , algunos soldados corren el la oscuridad para recuperar municiones de las áreas destruidas , pero no reobran muchas , se reparte las ultimas cargas de municiones de todo tipo a todos los combatientes , y se da la orden de que solo se hagan los disparos necesarios a menos de que la pelea sea muy frontal , en caso de quedarse sin municiones todo deberán estar listos para el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo , ya al día siguiente , el la mañana un vigía advierte la ultima arremetida , aun el líder iba a la cabeza de toda la manada era la ultima arremetida , todos toman sus posiciones solo se dispararía si se tenia un blanco asegurado , el líder era el blanco principal de repente la organización cambie como si fuera una estampida , el líder es comenzado a meterse hacia el centro las armas balísticas solo se usarían en caso de gran cercanía , la primera oleada ataca , los defensores resisten pero los muros son dañados severamente , un ataque de columna hace añicos el ultimo sector operativo por uno de los lados , este es evacuados , pero muere la mitad de su personal , es así que tan solo queda la muralla del cuarto anilla era la mas sólida pero ya había sido debilitada en varios lugares , aparece el líder lanzándose sobre una de las piezas principales de artillería . Querveros que era su operario vacía su carga de balas en sus merodeadores de resguardo es entonces que el líder lo ataca , Querveros dispara hasta el ultimo disparo , abandonando a las justas junto con su arma favorita la pieza de artillería antes de que fuera derribada , la fisura había sido lograda , la defensa es dando todo de si pero el ataque es imposible de detener entonces como milagro Querveros logra llegar a un torreón de francotiradores , y vacía una carga de su fusil especial en el líder este cae severamente herido , pero en un ultimo acto de perseverancia logra derribar con su cuerpo la torre donde estaban los francotiradores , torre que lo termina de matar , abajo , temiéndose lo peor se observan como merodeadores ya habían penetrado la cuarta defensa y el domo en el día mostraba como se defendían los soldados de estos , se da alerta roja de tercer nivel se comienza a sellar a la mitad el muro de fuegos se evacua por completo el nivel del domo , a la muerte del líder los merodeadores son presa del desconcierto con su líder muerto cada oleada es cada ves mas desorganizada y de grupos pequeños , esto facilita la defensa , de manera inusual un jefe toma a cargo unas tres manadas y atacan de golpe , el retumbar de una batería lateral acribilla amas de la mitad del grupo que cae retorciéndose en agonía , la manada se dispersa , de pronto una vos , " sigan atacando", alienta a todo su jefe a pesar de la adversidad seguían luchando , y al mando de una de las baterías , seguía acometiendo contra los merodeadores , ya en la noche el enemigo comienza la retirada del cuarto anillo , de repente irrumpen todos los merodeadores que quedaban y atacan , la pelea era encarnizada , por lugares la pelea era casi cuerpo a cuerpo de repente disparos desde varios flancos abaten a los merodeadores , eran las reservas que mandadas por Melques reforzarían la defensa y evitarían que quede con vida siquiera uno de los merodeadores , un pequeño grupo logra escapar , estos son heridos por un grupo de tiradores de Querveros dota de los de rifles especiales , hieren a la totalidad de los merodeadores que huyeron , Melques sale a la superficie , el cuarto anillo resistió , Querveros estaba herido en un brazo pero vivo , 80 hombres sobrevivieron hasta el final , la reserva que contaba con 100 soldados de elite se encargaron de concluir la batalla , Melques le dice a Querveros que le perdone su intromisión pero que el vio prudente reforzarlos aun a costa de desproteger a la gente que estaba dentro del domo , Melques le explica además que la infección que causan las balas que les dispararon a los que huían los matara en pocos días ,. Después de dos días en los que continuaban la busque da de sobrevivientes , las patrullas externas mandan sus informes con lo que se comprueba que ningún merodeador le dirá a otros sobre la masacre que ocurrió en esta fortaleza , después de varia s excavaciones rápidas en los bunker de salvamento se encuentras a un total de 60 hombres entre heridos y sobrevivientes en atrapados en muchos de los bunker de salvamento , además se reforzó y reconstruyo del cuarto anillo , se comenzó con un plan de aprovisionamiento , se desecho toda la carne de los merodeadores por estar en estado de descomposición y se las quemo en grandes piras , los productos que recuperaron de los merodeadores fueron sus cueros osamentas y las grasas de los merodeadores para hacer aceites , con los que tendrían por lo menos un combustible alternativo , después de un año del gran combate , se logra reconstruir dos de los tres sectores destruidos de la tercera muralla , y se vuelve a implementar el sector que fue abandonado , comienza el otoño y la gente se prepara para el invierno , la confección de gruesos abrigos con las pieles de merodeadores , ayudarían mucho a pasar el invierno , los abrigos fueron repartidos a todos los sobrevivientes , los abrigos mejores eran para los vigías exteriores y para los soldados que eran parte de las defensas de artillería , debido a la escasez de otros tipos de materiales obligan a Roan a crear armas , ballestas y otros con partes de las osamentas de los merodeadores , es así que nacen las ballestas de hueso , además de varias armas primitivas pero ingeniosas echas con otras partes de los huesos de los animales , además se logra n hacer carrozas para llevar armas y suministros de un lugar a otro sin problemas , las labores del hospital y el mini laboratorio son terminadas , las excavaciones hacia los niveles inferiores comienzan con gran entusiasmo , se descubre el cuarto sub. nivel , en este se hallaban los trenes subterráneos , pero tan solo encontraron una estación en ruinas , como si una revolución hubiese destruido todo , ya en pleno invierno , se terminan las labores de reforzamiento del tercer y cuarto anillo de defensa , los muros se hacen mas gruesos y se les coloca refuerzos metálicos en las áreas externas ,

Llega da la navidad se hace un gran anuncio , fue hallada la estación de energía , esta funcionaba de una manera muy peculiar , lo que les sorprendió es que en todo este tiempo esta nunca dejo de enviar energía , pero descubrieron que los alimentadores de todos los niveles fueron destruidos , y las fuentes de energía se apagaron debido a este atentado , fines del invierno el pánico se apodera de los defensores del llamados ahora anillos de prima , una patrulla mediana se dirigía directo al domo , Querveros ya recuperado plantea la eliminación de toda la patrulla por medio de emboscadas , además de que mas osamentas cebo y pieles no le harían mal a la comunidad , la empresa es diseñada , cuidando los merodeadores que no olían el peligro que guardaba ese lugar estuvieron al alcance de todas las armas estas abrieron toda se artillería de proyectiles jabalinas lanzas y flechas que acribillaron matando a toda la patrulla de golpe , el golpe fue muy planeado , al ir por las pieles descubrieron que la mayoría de estos merodeadores eran viejos o jóvenes , además de algunas hembras , y un viejo líder que fue el ultimo en caer , era una caravana de enemigos que emigraba hacia lugares con mayor cantidad de alimentos , pero la guerra era la guerra y en el combate por la supervivencia gana el mas astuto y fuerte , una ves recuperadas las osamentas grasa y pieles de los merodeadores , su carne fue quemada en hogueras para calentar a la gente , su carne era no comestible , pues podía envenenar a cualquiera de los del domo , el consumo de esta carne era una de las máximas penas que impartía la ley del domo.

Le invierno fue muy crudo , sino fuera por los nuevos abrigos de piel mucha gente hubiese perecido por el frió , de ves en cuando una patrulla fuertemente armada iba a cazar merodeadores , también a las estaciones externas de bunker de vigilancia se les enviaba suministros y abrigos y otra ropas para que pudieran sobrevivir los crudos inviernos , una mensaje hace temer por la salud de los vigilantes externos , se imparte una circular de que todas las estaciones externas se replieguen tres estaciones hacia el domo para que se les pueda ayudar de manera mas efectiva , y puedan sobrevivir de mejor forma , a las estaciones lejanas se les recomienda unirse en grupos mayores , al llegar la primavera todos los abrigos fueron guardados en uno de los depósitos del segundo nivel hasta el próximo invierno y así continuaron por 5 años hasta que una gran noticia alegro a todos el generador eléctrico fue terminados de reparar , y estaría listo para dar energía a todo el complejo subterráneo del domo e integraría las comunicaciones de todos los sectores


End file.
